


Killing Harmony

by TheWalnutGallery



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Post-Game(s), SaiOuMota - Freeform, saioumotaweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalnutGallery/pseuds/TheWalnutGallery
Summary: After the game, Saihara stumbles upon a forum talking about the game's subtitle, 'Killing Harmony'. What does it mean?Saioumota Week Day 7 - HarmonyPost-game





	Killing Harmony

**Author's Note:**

> Saioumota Week Day 7 - Harmony (saioumotaweek.tumblr.com) - the finale! 
> 
> Takes place post-game, not a VR AU this time!

‘Danganronpa V3 – Killing Harmony – Why Killing Harmony? Ideas?’ 

‘Obviously it was because the first protagonist was a musician and they wanted us to think she would last to the end.’ 

‘It was because they all worked together at the end to win, right?’ 

‘^ That makes sense’ 

‘They worked together to kill the mastermind, killing harmony.’ 

 

Dull eyes drooping with exhaustion finally broke away from the bright phone screen, adjusting to the darkness around him. He clicked the screen off and threw it sloppily to the floor, lying back down and burying himself in his bed. The forum had just made him angry if anything, he didn’t know why he always found himself drawn to the pages dedicated to the inhumane game he and the others had stopped, but he did. He hated the way those people would talk and theory-craft and act like they knew anything about it. They knew nothing. 

But why was it called Killing Harmony? What is harmony? 

He despised seeing Akamatsu boiled down to nothing more than ‘the first protagonist’, she was so much more than that. She deserved to be remembered. But she was not the reason for the subtitle, though she fit in nicely with their theme as a trick for the audience. 

Harmony is, musically, when simultaneous notes come together to create a pleasing effect. Attaching this idea to humans means that you collect a group of different kinds of people and they work together to achieve things. He could understand why some people may take this to mean that it was titled as such because they won. Though it was never planned that they would win when the game began, so that idea was nonsense. 

Their own killing harmony meant the opposite – they couldn’t work together. This group of diverse people were trying for their common goal, but failed at every hurdle. The killings interrupted the harmony, they were not harmonious in their killing. A harmony that was never given the opportunity to thrive. A sad subtitle all in all. 

 

The hardest part of coming home after the game was actually going home. Returning alone to the home he’d once shared with two other people. Even now, lying in this bed, he was quickly reminded that it always used to be filled with three people instead of one. He still laid on ‘his side’ though, despite the fact that the others weren’t coming back. It was muscle memory, it just felt wrong to move over. He turned to his side, staring at the space the two used to occupy. 

Momota would always sleep on the opposite side, limbs stretched out wide enough to touch Saihara. He would always fall asleep quickly and snore loudly. His sleeping habits might have been annoying to someone else, but to them it was just part of Kaito Momota. 

Ouma would always sleep in the middle of them, the two other boys framing his lithe body. He would always curl up, and his hands would clutch onto whatever or whoever was nearest. He had a tendency to nuzzle into them when he thought they were asleep, Ouma himself usually being the last to fall asleep. 

They all had so many habits, that’s what had made coming back the hardest. Those little quirks not being there anymore. Nothing left out on the sides, no new spontaneous decorations, no one coming back with weird gadgets – now the house was always just as he left it. He hated it. 

They had built a life together before the game, they had already achieved harmony. The three were wildly different, but came together with the common interests of love and Danganronpa. He always bitterly thought to himself, if only the world hadn’t cared about Danganronpa, then they could have been happy and lived. Though, in truth, he knew that the only reason the three had ever met was because of Danganronpa, their relationship would never have existed without it. Saihara himself had been the show’s biggest advocate, though he hated to remember how he was, so he was just as much a part of the world that had destroyed their peace. 

 

Instead he thought, if only they had been able to keep their harmony within the game. They had certainly worked together plenty of times – he was Momota’s sidekick after all, and Ouma would always come through with important information for them. Then there was trial 5, that awful trial. Ouma and Momota had worked together then, when reality was at its bleakest. The plan had been excellent, had it not been solved by Saihara, effectively ruining what they had built. 

It was always like that, they could harmonize and work together, but it was always broken up by a disaster that would irreparably wreck that harmony. First it was Akamatsu, she almost had everyone banded together to get out, but then the situation pushed her to murder (or at least, attempted murder), destroying their friendly alliance. The murders and executions of their classmates really did a lot to dampen their ability to trust one another in that situation. Ouma’s provocative words also hadn’t helped. 

The whole student council thing had been a somewhat understandable response, however it didn’t improve their overall harmony, instead it just split them in half. That plan had been doomed from the start. Trial 4 and Iruma’s betrayal had been the death knell for Ouma, they had lost any chance of harmony with him at that point. Or, most of them had. That was when he and Momota had been forced to come together for one final hoorah. Momota’s illness had shocked them all, the thing he’d hidden from his sidekicks. Secrets were no way to build trust, but it had been easy to forgive him. It was a stressful time when that little add-on had been introduced. 

Events like that had been their downfall, the things that inhibited their ability to work together to escape, despite there being an exit path beneath their feet the entire time. Somehow, it had been easier to deceive each other and kill than continue to work together and press on through their hardships. What would things have been like if they really had escaped? Would they have been different? Or would they have been dragged back to the game, removing any hope of escape they may have had? 

 

It would have been easy to mope the whole time after the game, to lock himself away and sulk and ask ‘why me?’. He would never be forgiven by the other two if he did that though. He had been given plenty enough money to live comfortably with, and, if he was sensible, for a long time. He had fans, but more than that he had haters. They had been responsible to taking Danganronpa off air, so people hated him. 

He’d had all sorts of offers for interviews and photoshoots and news shows, originally, he had just wanted them all to shut up and leave him alone, but he had ended up accepting a lot of them. It wasn’t that he wanted the fame, or thrived in social situations, definitely not. Instead it was for two reasons, first was to help take the pressure off of Harukawa and Yumeno, both of which would be hassled by anyone he turned down. The second was that he knew Momota and Ouma would have owned those interviews and panel shows and all that. Momota had joined the game for fame, he would have snapped up any opportunity given to him, even the in-game Momota had an unmistakable aura of charisma. Ouma’s playful side would have shined on TV after the game, his quick wit and endless energy would have made for eventful watching. He would have been way more outgoing after the game too, he wished he could have seen them. 

Once they had escaped the game they had been met by the furious Team Danganronpa and their memories from before the game had been returned. It had been a lie when they were told that they wouldn’t be able to recover anything from their old lives, a lie to force them to act hastily and recklessly. Having their memories returned caused them to remember old mannerisms and behaviors, but their in-game personalities were prevalent. Just remembering things isn't enough to completely restore someone to how they previously were – it doesn’t overwrite the person they currently are. 

 

The life ahead of Saihara would be lonely, he was vastly recognized and he could only hope there would be a time when his face was forgotten amongst the masses. He sometimes wondered if he would be able to move on, he hated the idea of getting into another relationship, a romance with anyone that wasn’t Ouma or Momota. The bodies of late boyfriends had been thrown into the Team Danganronpa incinerator, along with the rest of the ‘losers’, as agreed upon in their contracts. Well, what was left of them, at least. 

Momota had been able to die on his own terms, with a smile. Though he’d been through such terrible things, he was still able to encourage them, even at the end. Saihara now felt his heart warmed by the idea that he had not died in suffering, save for the ongoing struggle his illness had already been giving him. 

Ouma on the other hand had died in a dire situation, filled with desperation and died in agony. Saihara couldn’t bring himself to think about that death too much, he always felt his insides twist and bile rise when his mind wandered to that topic. The thought of someone he had loved so much dying so awfully, in sorrow and pain, caused him much grief. 

He knew he couldn’t have prevented it, that it was Ouma’s own plan, but it was Harukawa that had forced his hand. Perhaps things could have been different if not for those arrows, maybe those two could have lived if not for her headstrong and poorly thought through actions. He tried to forgive her after the game, once he had thought everything through, he hadn’t been mad at the time but now that he could remember his feelings for the two boys, he wished he had been furious. 

Whenever he passed a TV playing a rerun of the final Danganronpa season, and it showed anything from chapter 5, he could barely suppress his anger. Why did she not think Momota would jump in? Why did she think he was the type of person to stand aside when someone was about to be killed in front of him? The sight of Ouma knelt down, arrows sticking out from his body and trembling from poison, looking up at Harukawa with a mix of fear, dread and confusion as she continued to pressure him for information on something he had not received any memory of always set him off. 

Harukawa herself still did not seem to feel remorse for hurting him, still under the opinion that although she had been tricked by the mastermind, that he had still brought it on himself by making himself untrustworthy and usurping the mastermind. That was the main reason Saihara barely spoke with her anymore. She had resulted in the death of the two people he loved more than anything. More than anything except Danganronpa, he guessed. She could blame everyone else all she wanted, in the end they had created a plan to get Momota back – they had achieved some sort of harmony, agreed to work together and thought it out, but she had been the one to act alone and break that harmony. 

 

Saihara didn’t wish he could have their ashes or anything like that, he didn’t need to be reminded that they were dead, he wanted reminders that they had lived. He had the memories of them all together, the happiness and love they had shared. The house was also filled with memories and reminders. The things they had liked to collect like Momota’s figures and DVDs, and Ouma’s sparkling crystals. Momota had always been the one bringing back new tools and gizmos for the house, while Ouma would bring back decorations and snacks. Sometimes fresh flowers would appear in the house, scattered around in various vases, and no one would admit to being the one to have brought them back. Saihara had recently come across their vases again, and promised himself to get some flowers the next time he was out. 

He hoped they would both be proud of him, continuing on with his life and he hoped they would be pleased that he wouldn’t forget them. He would honor their memories and never let them leave his thoughts, and he really hoped that he would stay that way. He would hate to forget about them, to suddenly realize one day that he had stopped thinking about them. At least he knew they wouldn’t be lonely while they waited for him to join them, they would have each other, and he was planning to live a good, long time before seeing them again. He hoped that they would stick with him until the end too, and in that he would never be truly alone either.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my final prompt fill for Saioumota Week 2018! I had a really fun time writing these and intend to keep on making more content - but not daily!


End file.
